itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Storm
Roger Storm 'is the bastard son of an innkeeper and a sellsword, former sellsword captain, and current traveling companion of Brennan Waters. History Roger's birth wasn't celebrated, and his mother only kept him because she felt that giving him up or letting him die would be too cruel. She raised him with a sort of tough love and while she never wanted a child of her own, she quickly grew to be a caring mother to Roger. When Roger showed no interest in helping run her inn, she didn't protest at the young man's decision to become a sellsword. His father was a sellsword, and Roger had always been a fighter. Even as a child, he would get into scraps with other children, and would sometimes find himself staring down grown men who had drunk a cup or two more than they should've. He rarely lost, bearing strength beyond his years and size, but when he did, he took it as a lesson. The life of a sellsword was natural to him. He had no name to honor, and no special talents other than fighting. He threw in with a group traveling north to the Crownlands and quickly established himself as a powerful fighter and a valued member of the group. The captain, a red-haired man from Essos, was a devout follower of the Lord of Light, and Roger Storm - though as Westerosi as could be - learned from the captain and eventually came to see himself as a follower in his own right. The only willing pupil in the band, the captain saw a student in Roger and spent his nights teaching Roger of the ways of R'hllor. Unfortunately, while Roger was still only 17, the captain of the group was killed in a raid on a bandit lair near Rosby. Despite his youth, Roger was named the new captain. He would go on to lead the band successfully, eventually taking on Brennan Waters after a similar run-in as he had with his own former captain. Though Brennan obviously wasn't the son of an innkeeper, Roger saw a lot of himself in the boy and took him in as a mender of armor. Roger took it upon himself to train Brennan properly, and eventually, he instructed Brennan of the glory of R'hllor as well. Never a devout follower of the Seven, Brennan took to the Red God as quickly as Roger did. While Roger's grasp of R'hllor's power wasn't as strong as his own teacher, Brennan seemed apt enough to succeed where Roger hadn't. On rare occassion, in the heat of battle, Roger had been able to invoke a prayer to the Lord of Light to bless his blade, and would envelope his sword in flame just as the stories of old Thoros of Myr said had been done in the days of Robert's Rebellion. At this, his faith only grew, and he began to wear crimson leathers under his chainmail in dedication to R'hllor. When word of his blessings became local gossip and their band of sellswords seemed to linger in the Crownlands too long, the group came under increased attack by highwaymen and well-armed bandits. It was Roger's belief, shared with most of the company, that local septons and pious lords had decided that they had overstayed their welcome and feared that they might convert faithful of the Seven. Reluctantly, Roger disbanded the group and most went their separate directions. Brennan admitted he planned to attend the Tournament in Oldtown, to which - intrigued by Brennan's potential and with, honestly, nowhere else to go - Roger decided to accompany him. Brennan had become more than a common sellsword partner to Roger; he now saw him as a brother in the Lord's Light, a comrade-in-arms who he had fought beside many times, and almost as a sort of son that he never had. Recent Events The two found a caravan headed Southwest to Oldtown and joined up as guards, enjoying the journey. Now, Roger has signed up in the tournament alongside Brennan, convinced that the Lord has willed him to follow Brennan and share in his trials and adventures, such as they might be. Quotes by Roger Storm "But my mother always told me, 'Roger, you're a bastard and as big and dumb as an ox, so if you find summin' you're good at, you stick to it'. My mother was a course ol' bitch, but she made sense most o' the time." - Roger, retelling his mother's advice. Quotes about Roger Storm Family *Unknown Soldier *Margie, inkeeper **'Roger Storm Category:Sellsword Category:Bastard Category:Stormlander